ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Chopper Maroon
Chopper Maroon (also known as the Maroon Mask) is a member of the Sons of Garmadon. He is debuted as a supporting antagonist in Season 8. He has short red hair and often wields a red katana. History Sons of Garmadon The Mask of Deception Chopper Maroon was one of the Sons of Garmadon that infiltrated the Borg Tower. The Jade Princess Chopper Maroon, as well as a shorter biker (possibly Nails) went to the movie theater to find Ultra Violet. He was also one of the bikers who was thwarted by Samurai X when bullying kids in the street. Snake Jaguar He was one of the two Sons of Garmadon members who guarded the captured Cole, only for him to be tricked and knocked out by Cole during his escape. The Quiet One Chopper Maroon is one of the Sons of Garmadon that assisted Mr. E, Ultra Violet, and Killow in their successful search for the Ninja in Primeval's Eye. Game of Masks Chopper Maroon was watching the captive Ninja and later laughed at baby Wu when he tripped before he ends up hit in the groin by a wrench that Wu was playing with before chasing after him, only for the toddler to jump on his back for enjoyment. Later, Ultra Violet left him in charge to watch after the Ninja, only for him to be tricked by Cole again, while baby Wu frees the Ninja and they knock him out. Later, he escaped with all of the Sons of Garmadon and captive Lloyd in tow on the Destiny's Bounty. Dread on Arrival Chopper Maroon, along with Mohawk, was tasked with patrolling the grounds of the Royal Palace, which was reconstructed into the Temple of Resurrection. After their patrol, they guarded the entrance to the temple until they were knocked out by the Ninja while they were distracted by Harumi performing the ritual to resurrect Lord Garmadon. They were both arrested by the Ninjago police force and sent to Kryptarium Prison for their crimes. Hunted Firstbourne Now an Sons of Garmadon Police Officer, he, along with Mohawk, let the captured Dareth go because he isn't on the list of people to catch. Radio Free Ninjago He is at the Radio station with Ultra Violet when The Resistance arrive, tieing him up. The Gilded Path Now freed, he joins the ambush on the base of The Resistance alongside Mohawk, fighting the members present. Two Lies, One Truth Chopper Maroon is present with Ultra Violet and Killow at Lord Garmadon's throne. Green Destiny Chopper, Mohawk, and another biker harass Gayle Gossip and a cameraman until Dareth arrives, warning them that he is the Brown Ninja. As one of the bikers makes a joke, Dareth says they twisted his words, before attempting to attack, only to slip up, go flying and take out all three bikers, landing on top of Chopper Maroon and knocking him unconscious. Later, He runs to Kryptarium and warns them that the Ninja are back. The Elemental Masters then break out. Chopper Maroon was later arrested and sent back to Kryptarium as a prisoner after Garmadon's defeat. Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu The Absolute Worst In Ultra Violet's story, the Sons of Garmadon were fighting Lloyd and Nya. Appearances Notes *He ranges back and forth from a police officer gear to biker gear. *Throughout Season 9, he can be seen in multiple places at once, despite there being many unnamed Sons of Garmadon members who look different from each other appearing in multiple episodes. *There is another character with his body and head but with short legs named Nails. Nails appears in the show in group shots, and sometimes a team the same time as Chopper. *While in the sets he has black legs, in the show, he has grey legs with printing. Gallery Sons of Garmadon Chopper Maroon Minifigure.jpeg 10755 alt8.jpg 70643 Chopper.jpg That'snotfunny.jpeg ColeFindsBaby3.jpg BabyAttack.jpg BabyAttack2.jpg Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Villains Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Males Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Hunted Category:Humans Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu